


3:23AM

by RoknRollPumpkin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Voltron au, shallura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 06:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10327445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoknRollPumpkin/pseuds/RoknRollPumpkin
Summary: They did the thing (AU)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I experimented with temporal spacing in this piece and I pray it's not too confusing of a read @_@

***([pre-reading rec](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8mRvSYPXPng))

 --

  **3:23AM**

“Happy Birthday, Mr. Shirogane. How do you feel?”

The last layer of sweat dries on the both of you, but you’re still more than content to stay tangled up in her as well as the sheets as you slowly draw in a deep breath and wait for your heart to return to its usual speed before you respond.

“Fucking wonderful.”

\--

**12:30AM**

The last of the guests trickle out and you guide Matt by the shoulders toward the door-- partially to see him out, and partially to steady yourself because you can feel your heart start to race as she moves alongside you.

“Thanks for all your help, Matt,” you hear her call as she positions herself just inside the door frame and gives him a quick peck on the cheek.

“No problem at all, Allura. Everyone had a great time!”

You embrace Matt briefly before turning to scan the room to confirm that everyone has indeed made their exit, but turn back to catch a glimpse of Matt’s hand leaving Allura’s elbow and her watching him head down the stairway with a smirk.

You raise an eyebrow and she looks back at you, expression soft as she chuckles under her breath and shakes her head.

“I’ll handle this mess for you, birthday boy?” she calls as she walks over to the kitchen sink, rolling up her sleeves.

“Mm, my real birthday isn’t until 3:23. They can wait.”

Your heart is at a mile a minute as you follow her closely, capture her waist in her hands, and turn her to face you.

Her eyes widen and look up into your face in mild surprise.

“...Takashi?”

“Yeah?”

“Is there… something you wanted to talk about? Before I go?”

“Yeah. Stay.”

\--

**10:15PM**

“This man’s poker face is legendary. Fifteen years and I still have no idea when he's bluffing. And he's usually bluffing.”

You know Matt is boring his eyes into you, eager for the tells you never give, but your mind isn't on this game and hasn't been since it started.

Sound becomes muffled in your ears as all of the voices, music, and laughter float through the room. As you peek over the top of your lackluster hand to see the clock pass 10:30, you're less and less able to steady the fluttering in your stomach with every smile, hair toss, and lip bite you watch her make. You hope, as well as dread a bit, that she'll be the last to leave.

“Oh, I don't know about that. See, my short time with Taka-- Shiro, has taught me that whatever you can't see on his face is always in his eyes.”

For a moment, you let her hold your gaze before she smiles, smug and triumphant, as she spreads her cards out on the table. You blink once and look down.

Straight flush.

\--

**1:09AM**

Kissing Allura is no less thrilling than it was the first time, although now you're a bit more confident, more skilled, more sure of yourself whenever and wherever you touch her, excited rather than shaken by the receptiveness of her body.

“... Takashi,” she breathes against your lips, fingers clutching and loosening on the sleeves of your shirt.

You find yourself folding her into you as you have countless times before, whether it be against a wall or on a table, on a couch or a bed, and the blood continues to drain from your head as you let your metallic palm slide down her back.

“Is this ok?”

You don't allow your eyes to leave hers as she searches you, as always. Not this time.

“Yes.”

\--

**9:00PM**

Allura has met most of your close friends on occasion before, yet you find yourself anxious at their interactions. She’s great, and you know they'll agree. The anxiety turns to amusement after she eventually manages to extract a chuckle from typically gruff Ulaz, and pride at her coaxing the ever anti-social Xi into a few rounds of Uno.

You’re sure of her today.

“I keep getting the urge to say I didn't think she'd be your type,” Matt confides in you as you scan the satellite radio channels. “But there really  _was_ no ‘type’ before her, huh?” he finishes thoughtfully, no longer really talking to you directly.

You tense slightly but let the moment pass, deciding to stow away any awkward fits of excessive self-consciousness were harboring up to that point (Matt, and the rest of your friends for that matter, have always been understanding if not a bit callous in regard to your lack of romantic history).

Subduing the slight exasperation you feel bubbling just in time to notice Matt’s hand make contact with the spot just below your neck and the stump of your shoulder, you feel him squeeze.

“While I can't say I've seen you quite like this before, I must say it suits you. Happy birthday, man.”

\--

**1:17AM**

In the darkness your bedroom, she lets you pull her out of her dress, and while you know she can tell how hard you're breathing, you know she won't comment.

You've seen her in various states of undress before, sometimes for practical reasons, other times the result of getting swept away in the romantic moment. And you also, up to that point, consider her nothing less than a saint for always taking your inevitable requests to slow down in stride.

Still, no length of time and waiting and thinking seems to soothe the churning in your belly. Then she takes your hands in hers.

“It's ok,” she's says softly, the slightest hint of a twinkle in her moonlit eyes.

The warmth of her passes through you as always, and you take several steps toward her, gently guiding her closer to your bed.

\--

**8:47PM**

“Allura, I feel like I speak for half the room when I say that when Shiro first told us he was seeing someone, those of us who actually believed him didn't expect you.”

You can feel your ears burn crimson as the handful of your acquaintances present for Haggar’s jab chuckle in agreement.

“Oh? What’d you expect?”

Allura's tone is casual as she stacks jenga pieces, and if there's one thing you admire about her in this moment, it's her ability to remain effortlessly unbothered when it was clear someone was setting up a roast.

“Well for one thing, you're way more gorgeous than we thought this old nerd would ever aspire to.”

You slump in your chair and exhale over the sound of Matt’s snickering and Allura’s giggles as Haggar smiles sweetly and takes a sip of her beer, all quite innocently as she's apt to do when she's busting on you in particular.

“Right, Hag,” you offer back with the mildest hint of cajoling that always caused you two to butt heads in the early days of your rocky friendship. “And I had always said you were ‘the one who taught me everything I know’, but now--”

“Oh, is that right? Well then, I'm glad to hear 8 years of pickup artist training paid off! Carry on, you two…”

“Huh. Interesting,” Allura follows up with a smirk, and you're glad she's hip to your social circles borderline crude sense of humor by now. “I never got the sense of anything particularly strategic from Tak-- Shiro-- at first, but now that you bring it up…”

And even as you find yourself momentarily frazzled at the prospect of your romantic interest suddenly joining your friends at their trolling, you're quite confident that they're all as enamored with her as you are.

\--

**1:32AM**

There was nothing you could have done to prepare yourself for how you would feel if and when you finally entered her, but you know she wouldn't have asked you to do so, even if it were possible. From the day you met her, Allura has been what she'd come to describe as “cautiously precarious”, allowing the room for chance while always considering the possible risks.

And now, as you struggle to control the shudder building inside you, and she tightens her legs around your waist, you remember she's never expected more than you were prepared to give.

When you come, it's certainly sooner than ideal, but you find you'll eventually forget about the novelty of your body that night, instead keeping the feel of her skin, the gentle rolling of her hips, and the ghost of her sighs folded into your memory.

The manufactured strength of your galra arm is the only thing keeping you from immediately collapsing on top of her, but you manage to  lower yourself slowly, coming to rest your head on her shoulder and burying your nose in the crook of her neck as she welcomes you back into her arms.

“I’m sorry,” you whisper.

“Don't be.”

Her legs are still wrapped around you and before you can think you can feel yourself stirring inside her again as she runs her palm down your cheek, across your forehead, and over your damp hair.

Allura moans when you run a hand up her thigh, and you're suddenly more than a little grateful at the length of the night before you.

\--

**One Month Before**

“Hey, got any plans for your birthday yet or...?”

You've become quite fond of Matt’s attempts at plotting and scheming in plain view, and consider whatever tentative plans were being made would be a nice happy medium to counter the standard birthday fanfare you've never been a fan of.

“Hm, well gee, there are only 28 days in February this year, so technically my birthday doesn't exist.”

Now adequately tickled, you gingerly sip your tea under the shadow of Matt’s narrowing eyes, wondering if he’s gotten Allura involved. They’ve already met once, but you still wonder if it’s too soon.

If he truly understands the way she makes you feel, and that no one else has made you feel quite like this.

Or that most days, she’s already on your heart and your spirit before you even wake up.

And if you’re even ready to tell her that yourself.

Perhaps not today, but soon.


End file.
